Killer
by FailingDemi
Summary: It takes one wink to take you out, but it takes more than a wink to kill. The game has started, the Killer is loose. "We can't let the Killer get away." Once the game begins, something even deadlier follows.


A/N: ... -stares at everyone- Whatever.

If you're here for comedy and romance, go somewhere else. This is pure mystery and somehow horror if you wanna look at it this way. And yeah, this crap isn't even worth it to call a mystery and horro. I know.

Yeah, at the end of this, you may say: This is so easy to solve. It's so obvious who it is. Demi, you really suck at doing this. _Whatever_. Say what you want. I don't care. XD I just had fun writing this. Plegh.

Disclaimer: Dun own, Beta'd by Jay and Lit. :P

-

-

-

--The Game of Killer Just Got Deadlier

--**Sunday-: 6:50 a.m**

It was an ordinary morning in the quiet suburbs of Tokyo. The sun shone in from the wind-blown windows, escaped past the curtains, and cascaded down onto the hard wood, waking a certain commoner brunette. She groaned lightly before twisting in her bed, eventually getting up from her comfortable position.

She let out a yawn, blinking the sleep out from her heavy eye lids.

It felt like a regular lazy Sunday morning, just like a tedious schedule on repeat. It felt as though nothing exciting would be happening in the near future. But of course, being the victim of the Host Club is…what to say…very…annoying.

'Dammit, I have to buy freaking cards for Tamaki-sempai's 'game'…' she thought to herself. Haruhi swung her legs from the bed and stood. The teenager stretched tiredly; the large pajama sleeves fell down her thin arms, and she turned towards the window absently.

A bright multi-colored poster caught her eye.

"Garage Sale!"

Ah.

That's right.

'Hoshimoto-san invited me to look at her things…' she thought, rubbing the back of her neck, '… I should stop by…'

Then Haruhi closed her eyes and frowned. 'God…but will the twins want to go—?' An annoying jangle interrupted her thought.

She took her cell phone off the desk, pausing only to look at the Caller I.D before flicking it open quickly.

"What do you want?"

"_Haruhi, are you up yet? You've been sleeping like a dead woman!" _the voice on the other line whined. She flinched, yanking the phone from her ear._ "We've been _waiting_ and _waiting_ for you for hours on ends! When are we going to buy the stuff for the game?"_

A vein popped on her head, "Hikaru, are you freaking insane? You can't just wait for 'hours' when it's only barely seven…"

"_But we woke up at five! FIVE!"_

"How impatient are you guys? I can't believe that I even let you come with me," she fussed, while opening drawers for her clothes. The other line stayed silent, and she blinked several times before—

"Haruhi, done yet?"

Haruhi sighed and said into the phone; her other hand was busy stuffing her handbag with her wallet. "Can't you wait—"

Suddenly, a pair of hands snatched away her bag, and another pair grabbed her from behind. She sighed irritatingly when a head rested on her shoulder.

"Nope."

They had a sly smirk on that would make any girl swoon; but, Haruhi, being a friend of theirs for a long time, just shrugged them off. She snatched back her bag and threw it onto the desk, her eyes shooting daggers at the identical images.

"You guys are so… so…" she gave up and sighed heavily. Haruhi pushed them out the door and grumbled, "Get the hell out! I need to change!"

Before they could even respond, the door slammed shut.

The twins stayed silent, hazel eyes staring at the door which had oh so rudely slammed into their faces. Blinking they turned their eyes to meet the other. There was no doubt that both golden eyes shared the same confusing thought.

They've never seen Haruhi this put-off and tired—well, they did, but for her to snap at them like that? Well, again it's plausible since they were so nagging and annoying early in the morning. But… they couldn't help but think that something was _off_…about her.

The twins shrugged simultaneously.

'_What's up with her?'_

--**Sunday-**: **7: 15 a.m**

"Man, how hard is it to get a stack of index cards?" one of the Hitachiin twins complained. He brushed his light auburn hair with his fingers and looked to his older brother for a complementing sentence. As if on cue, the other doppelganger placed an antique clock down gently, before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Haruhi, why exactly _are_ we here anyways?"

The brunette said nothing as she toured the long rows of filled boxes, weaving through the gaps of the white tables. "I promised my neighbor that I was going to look around. Besides, I think Hoshimoto-san has some interesting things here…"

Her fingers skid across the various objects that lay in the white trays. And suddenly her eyes landed upon a large mirror shard, as if it was purposely broken off from a larger piece. 'Eh…? Hoshimoto-san has things like these?'

Gingerly, she picked it up, carefully so as not to cut herself on the jagged edges. Haruhi stared at it in interest, half mesmerized by the black reflective mirror of the surface. It was an endless pool of midnight that barely seemed to be bringing up an image.

'…maybe it's not working…' her mind offered. Haruhi tilted it a bit to the side, and that was when it brought forth an image of herself.

"Eh, Haruhi what the hell is this?" an annoying voice jibed, floating behind her shoulder. She didn't respond, her eyes were stilled glued onto the mirror. They wanted to scoff—to peel it out from her hands and usher her elsewhere.

If they haven't seen her reflection, they would have. In a split second, an inverted world was suddenly introduced to their vision, the neutral expression of their favorite toy had quickly twitched into a strange, hysterical smile, and it was as if—

"Hey, should I buy this?"

The twins blinked quickly, the image fading—slinking away from their eyes. They took several moments for reality to set back in, pushing away the thought they have just saw. The older twin shook the thought from his mind.

"Er…Haruhi," Hikaru started, faltering slightly before gaining back his original confidence. He took the mirror from her hands, waving it in the air lazily, "Are you seriously interested into these things? I mean, let's just hurry and get the index cards…"

The commoner blinked and looked at her hands.

"Uh…I…" Haruhi's brown eyes landed on the older twin. "…Usually, I wouldn't really care about mirrors, but I just remembered that I don't really have a bedroom mirror…so I was thinking of getting it."

The twins gave each other an odd glance.

She mumbled to herself, her hands rummaging inside her bag for a wallet. "I wonder if I have enough yen for it…"

Hikaru tilted it roughly, before his finger ran along a jagged piece of the mirror.

"I don't see anything special about—" his sentence stopped short, but Haruhi didn't notice. The cut on his finger started to bubble with blood, the small streams sliding onto the mirror. "Ow…"

"Kaoru…" he started. His younger brother's attention whipped towards him in a questioning manner. Hikaru's eyes was drawn to his finger; a frown was embedded on his face.

His younger brother tsked, before scouring his bag for any bandages, "God, you don't go around cutting your skin with everything you see, you know."

"Yeah, whatever…" he rolled his eyes, as he carefully set the mirror onto the table. Hikaru's eyes wandered to the mirror, glaring at it almost accusingly, 'Stupid thing…'

"Here, Hikaru, give me your finger," Kaoru interrupted, abruptly pulling Hikaru's glare off the black surface. Hikaru submissively allowed his brother to tape it, half-listening to his lecture. "You have to be careful with sharp things…idiot."

"Yes, Kaoru," he sighed. His eyes went back to the mirror suspiciously.

"Here, I got enough," Haruhi chimed in, barging into their silence. She picked up the mirror carefully, and tucked it underneath her arm. "I'll just buy this and drop it off at home, so wait just a bit."

The twins watched their friend wander off to an elderly lady that sat behind a counter at a table. Hikaru leaned back against the tables, crossing his arms. He murmured, "You know…the game…"

"You mean Killer?" Kaoru chanced to ask; his older brother nodded. "I can't believe such a common game could ever be found by milord. I guess he did some research or something with the commoners. Hm…at least it sounds fun…"

"But today's Sunday," Hikaru drawled, flopping himself onto his brother's shoulder He tiredly shut his eyes and sighed. "I want to sleep more…but milord…just _had_ to ask us to get the cards for the game…"

His younger brother only rustled his hair, before watching the brunette bound up to them again. "Good god, she got the mirror…"

"…stupid thing cut my finger…" Hikaru grumbled.

"Okay, guys, I bought," their female friend popped in. They offered weak smiles. A bag was tossed at them, holding rectangular shaped packets. "Since Tamaki-sempai said that it was going to be school wide, I hope that this many cards are enough."

"Yeah, yeah, it's enough," they chimed boringly.

"Then let's drop this off at my house and get something to eat," Haruhi said. The Hitachiin brothers glanced at each other, their previous thought of uneasiness was starting to slip away. As if she read their mind, she sighed, unable to contain a smile on her face. "Yes, yes, let's go to the mall afterwards if you suggest…"

--**Monday-: 7:32 a.m**

The Hitachiins were surprised when they opened the door to their first-year homeroom on Monday.

One, Haruhi had planted her face into her desk.

Not a book.

Her desk.

Two…was that milord's voice coming out of the P.A…?

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman!" The twins looked at each other, a grimace on their face. "Today marks the beginning of a new recreational game in the lives of Ouran Private Academy students!"

The P.A. spazzed for a bit, before Tamaki's voice boomed through again.

"ANYWAY. This game is known by the commoners as "Killer." I, Suoh Tamaki, have decided to bring this amazing game to the woe-filled lives of every hard-working student here, so! Starting today, for a month, we, as an entire school, are participating in this game."

Everyone in the class went: What the freaking hell is he talking about?

"What kind of game, you ask? In this game, there is one, and I say this, only _one_ killer. The killer would wink at any person they choose and that person would "die." The person who died will declare it with honesty after two hours, so that their name may be eliminated from the list of possible suspects. Also, after the victims are "dead" do not pester them for the name of the killer, it won't be fun that way."

The P.A paused for a while.

"The killer is decided randomly; hence, you will find index cards in your lockers. Whoever has a K marked on their index card would be the killer, and it is the objective of the game to find out who it is! Remember, do not disclose your status of Killer or Innocent to anyone but yourselves, once you have seen what you are please shred your index card and dispose of it quickly. I wish that you have great fun finding out who this killer is."

The P.A. clicked shut, and a loud mumble arose throughout the school. Everyone started to bustle about energetically, whispering in their own little groups.

'_The game Suou-kun talked about sounded kind of interesting.'_

'_I hope I get chosen! At least we get to do something now.'_

'_Finally something to lighten up the boring days!'_

'_Did the teachers even allow this?'_

The twins suspiciously glanced at their commoner friend, who had no intention of moving from her position. "... Eh, Haruhi! Did you fold the index cards?" the twins asked, poking her shoulder experimentally. The brunette twitched.

"Yes…I…did…" she seethed miserably, shifting her head slightly on the desk. "All…something thousand of them…all because Kyouya-sempai said he'd cut half my debt. All because Tamaki-sempai thought this game would be 'fun'."

Hikaru patted her head, and sighed, "Poor Haruhi, all worked up like that…"

A hand slid under her arm, gesturing her to stand. "Shall we take you to the infirmary so you can sleep?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi grunted and batted his hand away before switching into a more comfortable position on the desk.

"Mnmf…no need."

The Hitachiins gave each other a thoughtful look before an idea buzzed above their heads. "Ah, Haruhi…" the younger twin started, sliding an arm over her shoulder. "We have free time right now…everyone's going to their lockers to look at the index cards…why don't we go too?"

Hikaru ruffled her hair with a hand. "Stop being so tired! The game Killer will be a thrill! And didn't you say you wanted to be a lawyer? Its perfect for yo to slove—"

"A _lawyer_, Hikaru, not a detective," she mumbled, before her arms was suddenly jerked upwards.

"Alright! Let's go visit our lockers!" 

-

-

--**Monday-: 7:45 a.m**

"Takashi, Tama-chan issued a game! I hope it'll be fun!" a peppy blonde cheer while bouncing energetically to his locker. A taller senior trailed after him with two cases tucked underneath his arm. "Killer is the name of the game, Takashi! I wanna be the killer! And then I could kill everybody!" He smiled brightly, shooting his hands into the air. "No one will ever know it's me!"

He only grunted silently, as they appeared in front of the metal lockers. They ignored the low and excited whispers that occurred around them as they eagerly read the index cards. The small senior opened his locker quickly, digging in the mess of papers and books.

His hands landed on the neatly folded card, slowly and sneakily peeling it open. He peered into it and then immediately folded it once more. He stayed silent for a while before he turned around quickly, facing his tall cousin.

"Takashi, did you get your index card?" he asked, while ripping the index card into pieces in his hand. Mori looked up from the small piece of folded paper, and he crushed it a fist.

"Mn."

-

-

--**Monday-: 7:45 a.m**

Slate eyes stared indifferently at the piece of paper. He smoothly folded it back into place and tore it into neat strips. His glasses glared as he turned around to face his blonde companion. "Well, Tamaki…?"

Said person offered a less-than energetic grin and held a thumbs up. "Everything's all good. I can't wait for this to start, eh, Kyouya?"

Kyouya gave a small smile and nodded as Tamaki allowed the pieces of the card to flutter into a nearby trashcan. The Ohtori crushed the pieces of his notepaper.

"It'll be a great stress reliever and a worthy challenge."

-

-

--**Monday-: 7:45 a.m**

"Alright! I'll look at mine first!" Hikaru declared, shooting his hand up suddenly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He only grinned at Haruhi and Kaoru who sighed slightly at his overly energetic behavior.

He opened the folded paper, took a quick glance at it, and ripped it into pieces beyond recognition. He threw the debris into the hallway trashcan and whipped towards his brother, pointing a finger at him. "Kaoru, you're next! Go and get it!"

"Aye, aye!"

Haruhi sighed, as the younger twin tore open the index card. He only stared at it for a brief moment and also shredded and mangled the index card before tossing it away. Two pairs of hazel eyes landed on the commoner.

"Well?"

"Stop being such nags," she grumbled while shooing them away from her shoulder. Haruhi opened hers and blinked. She looked up at the twins, who only blinked at her expectantly. Slowly, she tore the index card into tiny pieces.

"I looked at it, now can we get back to class?" she asked tiredly.

The Hitachiin brothers threw suspicious looks at each other before watching Haruhi make her slow way back to her homeroom. One of the twins stopped in his track and paused before throwing a glance around the bustling halls.

"Eh…? What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing," he murmured, while narrowing his eyes around suspiciously. He ran a hand up his arm and threw a glance back to his mirror image. "I just…felt a chill…"

-

-

--**Monday-: 10:30 a.m**

His heart was racing; a thrill was entering his body. He was chosen as the killer. _The_ killer. It'd be challenge—after all he wouldn't just _let_ someone catch him during his acts. Calm down, he thought to himself, regaining his usual calm mien. Slowly and smoothly he breathed in through his mouth. He should target his first victim and make it a successful 'murder'—ne?

It was free period—

There's going to be a lot of wandering students during this time. Third years, second years, first years—they were _all_ swarming around the halls at this time of hour. So easy to prey on. He glanced around the area, inspecting the filled area that was whispering about the game that was declared that morning. No one was paying him any attention…

…that was good.

He pulled himself from the shadows, his eyes locked solely onto one of the girls of a bustling group. No doubt one of them would fall into his trap so easily; they have heard of him…it would be easy to pull one out from the group. He walked as normally as he could, as casually as he could possibly have acted. As he neared—ten feet, six feet away—they stopped whispering and took noticed of him.

What happy giddy faces they had, and he smiled sweetly. "Is it alright if I talk to you for a moment? I promise it won't take long," was all he had to say to draw this girl from the rest of the fan girls. He led her far from prying eyes and stopped silently at a bustling corridor.

"Y-Yes? You wanted something…?" she squeaked, her face decorated with a blush. He only smiled, small and sweet, while reaching out a hand to finger her fluffy brown hair— "Uhm—"

"Just a loose thread…" he said craftily, carefully choosing his words. He allowed a charming smile to grace his lips. Her face turned red furiously and she lowered her eyes at the ground embarrassedly. He cleared his throat and said smoothly, "I've wanted to try this…with someone…at least with my first person."

Her rich brown orbs snapped up to meet his. "W-Wha—?"

Quickly, his right eye closed, flashing a wink at the girl, and once again a smile appeared. She stiffened as he leaned towards her, whispering into her ear. "You died," he said quietly, before brushing past her, disappearing down the halls.

-

-

--**Monday-: 11:30 a.m**

"Tamaki, where were you?" he was questioned once said blonde walked into the club room. The blonde blinked before holding his hand up in greeting at the boy sitting nonchalantly at the mahogany table. "I've been waiting for almost half an hour for us to discuss of this game."

"Well, a couple of our customers pulled me aside and asked about the game," he said, while collapsing onto one of the chairs. The president shot a look at Kyouya who busily tapped away on his laptop. "And…I directed them to use the Host Club's data bases to figure out who the killer is—"

A vein popped on the raven's head and he said grumpily, "So in short, you're just adding more work to my load."

"…uhm…maybe…_well_! The victims are just going to email an: "I'm dead" report to you and you just strike out their name from the list!" he explained patiently, waving his arm around. "Besides, Kyouya, it's worth the fun."

A small smile twitched at the Ohtori's usual stoic face. "Perhaps…" he murmured. He clicked the mouse forcibly, his eye brows rising a bit at the web page that opened in front of him.

"And the killer has struck…"

-

-

--**Monday-: 12:25 p.m**

She walked through the empty pathway, her shoes slapping against the marble noisily. She couldn't believe what had happened two hours ago. He winked at her! _Winked_!She was already officially "dead" in the game and she can't contribute to the solving for the Killer!

The teenager girl slowed her pace down the lanai, and she glanced out at the courtyard, listening to the rhythmic fall of water from the fountain. Sighing, she hugged her book bag and cast a glance at the shimmering pond of water that reflected the shining rays of the sun at its peak.

"It's so bright…" she murmured quietly to herself, while shielding her eyes.

-

He stood at the corner, listening intently as the resounding taps bellowed through the halls as clear as it could be. His breathing had stilled until it was almost _nothing_ in the crisp noon air. The taps were growing louder and then…it stopped altogether.

He let a demented smirk to cross his face, as he gripped the weapon that awaited usage in his grasp. It wasn't what he preferred to use but it was what he had in hand. A shadow was lurking closer towards where he stood—it was the perfect time to attack.

No one was here anyways, they wouldn't here her scream—that delicious scream that he would soon let his ears feast upon. He brushed a hand through his hair, clenching, unclenching his sweating hands. She was coming—nearing—

Another tap.

Shadows were stretching—

Mad lust for blood drove through his veins, as he—in a quick twist of a motion— lunged at her. He pushed her roughly onto the marbled floor, the delicate body almost shattering at the impact. A surprised gasp—not a scream— sprayed out from her parted lips, her eyes wide with confusion, fear— oh he loved it…the thrill of it all.

She didn't know that _this_ is what would be coming. Oh she was so _clueless_, that person _winked_ at her, she had no clue that this was to come—

What an innocent little girl. It was just so cute and tempting—

He raised the item in his hand over his head and without hesitation hammered the girl hard in the side of her body. The dull weapon pounded into the girl's pale yellow uniform, bruising many parts of her body—occasionally he heard the blessed crack of a rib or a breaking of a bone. It was drawing blood, her pained gasps and screams that she could afford to cry were filling the air and he only grinned in glee.

Soon her pretty, rich scarlet blood will stain the white, shiny marbles and he'll smell the thick fragrance of iron. A lovely scent.

The girl's eyes were wide, looking up at the _same_ identical person whom had winked at her—

No…this couldn't be happening. Just before he was carrying a sweet smile! He couldn't hurt her! This face—this expression was foreign, unknown—it wasn't the person that she had been 'killed' by!

Tears collected at the edges of her eyes, and the object slapped against her again, willing her to just cave in and _die_. The assaulter's smile grew wider, his eyes dilating with mad glee. He was going to see it—

Blood.

And lots of it—

Tp.

His mind took no time in figuring out what that sound just was. He jerked his attentions towards the hall down—

There was no doubt; a person was coming this way.

Tch.

He had to _run_ because of the stupid woman's screams and cries for help. He grunted slightly and threw the weapon onto the ground harshly; it broke delicately against the floor, littering the floor with its debris. At least she was knocked out cold, he reasoned before carefully leaving the scene.

-

-

--**Monday-: 12:30 p.m**

He knew it was somewhere. A girl had screamed not too long ago. It wasn't the screams of fangirls that he was very accustomed to. It was bloody, throated, and it was ear-piercing…

What was with that anyways?

He slowly walked down the halls, casting looks around suspiciously. Slate, stoic eyes scanned the floor, courtyard, _everything_ until he spotted a small splatter of crimson on the floor. Mori's attention was snagged and he hesitantly ran towards it.

The more he neared it, a subtle smell of iron wafted into the air. The senior brought a sleeved arm up to his nose to shield himself from the scent. He circumspectly approached nearer and nearer, only pausing to detect any motions around.

He turned the corner and—

Mori's heart stopped dead; he stared.

There were many ugly bruises, her face was scratched deeply, and her dress was torn and stained with blossomed patterns of blood. Scattered around her were shards of a broken flower vase, the pieces drowning in the small splatters of crimson that decorated the floor.

He immediately bent down to touch her wrist, what if…she's—

_Good_. Still breathing…Mori let out a breath of relief, as he stood up again, a hand carefully picking her arm up from the floor.

In a swift movement, he immediately had her on his back; breaking out into a run to the infirmary. She wasn't dead, but in severe pain, and the thought only brought little comfort into his mind. All the while, as he heard the girl let out a pained moan, he wondered…

'Who'd be so cruel to do this?'

-

-

**--Monday-: 1:00 p.m**

Rocking back and forth against the chair contemplatively, Mori sat next to the bed, observing the girl that he had seen bleeding on the floor. Her condition was stabilized by the state of the art medical treatment that the school had. Inwardly, he thanked that this rich school could even fund something like a hospital unit.

He let out a relieved sigh as he leaned forward onto his hands.

But still…

The thought of her nearly beaten to death had shaken him slightly, and the other thought that there may be someone who would assault females like this to a degree…was starting to weigh heavy on his mind.

It wasn't every day that he encountered someone that was brutally beaten as if they were supposed to die. Mori let out a large sigh, his hand traveling to the back of his neck. This could've been just an accident…that the person who had struck her was just…playing around…

Mori quietly watched over her; onyx eyes inspecting each patched up bruise that she had. The girl seemed so still…almost lifeless…

'Just like how I found her…' he thought, shuddering at the mere mention of it. The tall senior silently sat back against the chair, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the window of the infirmary.

Suspicions were swirling in his mind—what if there was someone out there who wanted people dead? What if their school was the next hide out of a homicidal criminal? No, he was sure that Ouran's gates were strong with the security it has. There was no doubt that it would prevent people from coming _in_ or out…but then—

"Takashi…?"

Mori blinked. His eyes quickly darted to the entrance of the room. His companion, a short blonde, stood innocently before him, quite blank in expression; his bunny hung from underneath his arm, sagging as usual. Awkward silence hung in the air, before the silent type grunted and looked back down at the floor.

"I finally found you…where were you?" he asked softly, so as to not disturb the sleeping patient. His cousin blinked twice, catching onto the strange, hollow and empty voice that he carried. "I was trying to find you, Takashi."

"Mn…" he could only say; Mori became quiet once more as the little blonde stood next to him. His silence started speaking words for him. As if he understood, Honey nodded, the bright smile that he was so accustomed to having shone.

"I see…you saw a girl hurt, hm? That's very brave of Takashi!" he chirped softly, a smile spreading on his lips. He reached out a hand and affectionately patted the Morinozuka's hair. His eyes turned dark, almost threatening. "Takashi, did you see who did this—"

"Mitsukuni…" he muttered firmly. The tone of his voice made Honey shudder, his sentence died instantly before it came out from his lips. Said person blinked; his hand was stopping in its motion. Mori brought up his eyes to meet brown orbs. "…Ouran…may not be safe…I don't know…but there may be someone…who wants to kill…"

All expression was lost for a brief second before Honey's smile reappeared on his face. And for a moment, Mori wasn't sure if he took him seriously. "Takashi, don't worry! As long as we're here no one will be able to hurt anyone." A confident smirk flashed on his face for a second before it melted into his trademark smile. "We'll protect everyone, won't we Takashi?"

"Yeah…"

He stayed in his sitting position for a while before standing. "Let's go, Takashi," Honey chirped, as he pulled on the taller teen's uniform sleeve. He silently complied, strolling out from the door after his little cousin.

Mori couldn't deny the daunting feeling that he could feel.

He…

They…

Protect?

…how much of that sentence could he believe…?

-

-

-

A/N: Just shaddup if you know who the Killer is. -w-; Hm. Oh wells. Until the next chapter.

-Demi-kun.


End file.
